The Caregiver
by dmaeq
Summary: Quadriplegic and widow Santana Lopez hires a new caregiver Brittany Pierce, who she starts to fall in love with.
1. Chapter 1

The Caregiver

Santana Lopez awoke to the sound of rain. The 35-year old woman glanced around her surroundings. She wished she could hop out of bed, but she couldn't. She was paralyzed from the shoulders down and considered a quadriplegic. Five years earlier, she had been severely injured in a car accident which killed her wife Quinn. Quinn died instantly. Santana's neck was broken at the C4 vertebrae. That injury was the cause of her paralysis. She spent two months in the ICU ward before being transferred to a rehab hospital where she learned to drive a wheelchair with a sip and puff straw mechanism and she also learned to operate computers and other things with voice recognition software. After several months of rehab, she returned home to continue raising her two children Anna and Kyle.

Anna was Santana's biological daughter and Kyle was Quinn's biological son. Both children shared the same sperm donor. Due to lawsuit settlements and insurance policies, Santana would have access to caregivers who would care for her full time and also help raise and care for her children. For the past five years, Santana's day caregiver was a woman named Stella. The two were close friends, but Stella decided to leave her job when she became pregnant. She told Santana that she wanted to be a stay at a home mom. Santana was saddened but she respected Stella's choices.

As Santana stared at the celing of her bedroom, she decided to call for her other caregiver Mercedes to get up her up. A special microphone was connected to Santana's bed. She spoke into the microphone, "I'm awake."

Within minutes, Mercedes entered the bedroom.

"Hey early bird." Mercedes said.

"Hello Mercedes. I'm ready to get up." She said.

With those words, Mercedes got to work. She used as a special lift to get Santana out of bed. Santana used her sip and puff controls to wheel herself into the large bathroom where Mercedes bathed her with a special hand held shower. Mercedes cover the woman in towels and then took back to the bedroom where she dressed Santana.

She fed Santana breakfast and 6:30 am. Santana heard her children awake and getting ready for the day. Kyle had blonde hair and looked a lot like Quinn. Anna looked a like Santana. Santana and Mercedes watched as the two children got on their school bus.

Mercedes said, "Are you nervous about interviewing today for a new caregiver?"

"I am" Santana said.

The interviews began at 10 am. The interviewees were let in by Mercedes and they were interviewed in the living room by Santana. Santana asked them a variety of questions about experience caring for disabled people. The first three interviewees had previous experience caring for quadriplegics, but for some reason Santana didn't connect with them.

The four interviewee was Brittany Pierce, age 25. She had no previous experience. Santana watched as the tall blonde took a seat in the living room.

The blonde smiled softly at Santana.

"Now Miss Pierce, I see that you have no experience caring for quadriplegics. Do you feel you could undergo quick training to take the job?" Santana said.

"I know that I don't have experience caring for quadriplegics, but you see my father was a quadriplegic. He was a cop. He was shot in the back of the neck when I was 2. He lived for three years after that. I sort of remember him and I also remember my mom taking care of him. I think I could learn quickly and I really want to help quadriplegics." Brittany said.

Santana was touched by the woman's words. She asked other questions. Later in the day, Santana decided to hire Brittany to be her day caregiver.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After Santana hired Brittany, Mercedes decide to stay at Santana's day and night for the first few days to help train Brittany. Brittany arrived at Santana at 7 am the first day. Mercedes let her in the house.

"Hi Brittany come in." Mercedes said.

"It's good to see you." Brittany said.

Mercedes led Brittany into the kitchen and offered coffee, which Brittany accepted.

"Santana is still asleep. We will go into check on her in awhile." Mercedes said.

The two women took seats and the table and sipped on their coffee.

From Brittany's seat she glanced into the living room and noticed the large picture that she didn't notice a few days before. The picture was of Santana, Quinn, and their two children.

"Santana's wife was beautiful." Brittany said.

"She was. Anna was 2 in that picture and Kyle was 5. Santana sometimes will talk about Quinn. The kids spent last night with Santana's parents. You will meet them this afternoon." Mercedes said.

* * *

Ten minutes later, they entered Santana's bedroom. Santana had just awoken. She greeted Brittany.

Mercedes said, "First thing we do is undress Santana and do skin checks to check for sores and other skin problems. We then empty the catheter bag."

Brittany nodded and helped remove the nightgown. She and Mercedes looked for any skin problems and they turned Santana on her side and checked her backside, bottom, and back of the legs. The blonde watched as Mercedes emptied the catheter contents into the toilet in the mini bathroom attached to the room.

Merecedes then showed Brittany how to put the lift sling under Santana's paralyzed body and then operate the lift to move Santana from the bed to the wheelchair.

The three then went into the bigger bathroom in the house.

Brittany watched as Mercedes bathed Santana. She stared a bit at Santana's body. Her skin was a bit tan. Her limbs were atrophied due to the paralysis and she saw a round scar in front of Santana's neck. A tracheotomy scar.

She then helped Mercedes dress Santana back in the bedroom.

Mercedes went into the kitchen and prepared oatmeal for Santana.

"Your first task is that you will complete alone is feeding Santana." Mercedes said.

Brittany was a bit nervous. She slowly fed Santana and she accidentally spilled some of the oatmeal on Santana's shirt and she apologized, but Santana wasn't upset.

After breakfast, the three women went to Santana's home office. Santana ran a small law office out of her home. She did different types of legal work. Brittany watched in a amazement as Santana ran her computer with voice commands and special software. Mercedes then explained the different file cabinets in the office and how to place papers and books on a special easel for Santana.

Mercedes and Brittany spent the rest of the day doing other home related tasks while Santana worked.

Around 3:00 pm, Santana wheeled herself out to the porch to await the arrival of Kyle and Anna from school. Brittany noticed the warm smile Santana had as the bus pulled up and the two kids got out.

Anna ran up the steps and gently climbed onto Santana's lap and gave her mom a kiss.

"Did you have fun at school mija?" Santana asked.

"Yeah I did mom, we got to watch a dinosaur movie." The little girl squealed.

Kyle walked up to Santana bent down and kiss her cheek.

"How was school Kyle?"

"It was ok mom."

Santana then said, "Kyle and Anna. This is Brittany the new day caregiver."

Both kids greeted and shook Brittany's hand.

Anna said, "You have pretty blue eyes."

"Thank you sweetie." Brittany replied.

The group went inside the house.

"I'm going to play video games." Kyle said.

"Homework first." Santana said.

"I don't have any homework." The boy responded

"Are you telling me the truth?" The brunette asked.

"I am. Promise." He said.

"Ok you can play video games, but I want you to set the table later for dinner." Santana said.

"Do you have homework Anna?" The mom asked.

"Yeah mom can you help me, I have problems with math." The little girl said.

"Let's go into the kitchen."

Brittany watched as Santana helped the little girl with her homework.

Mercedes began to cook dinner and she instructed Brittany on some of the food allergies Santana and the kids had.

Kyle later came in and set the table. Brittany noticed that he placed a long straw in one of the glasses. She figured it was for Santana. A half an hour later dinner was served. Mercedes fed Santana as Brittany watched.

Anna asked, "Mom, today at school Sarah said that her mom signed up for dance classes. Can I take dance too?"

"Umm sure sweetie. I used to love to dance." Santana said with a bit of sadness.

Brittany asked the little girl, "What kind of dance classes is your friend taking?"

"She is taking hip hop dance classes". The girl replied.

"I have taken a lot of dance classes over the years." Brittany said.

"Since you are going to be taking care of my mommy maybe you can see me in class." Anna said.

"I would love to sweetie." Brittany said. The blonde saw Santana smiling back at her.

* * *

A couple of hours, Kyle and Anna headed off to bed.

Mercedes and Brittany put Santana into bed. Mercedes went off to the guest room to get some sleep.

Brittany stayed in Santana's room. Santana usually read e-books on a laptop before bed. But tonight she decided to get to know Brittany more.

"Brittany tell me more about yourself." Santana said.

"I'm an only child and you know about my dad. My mom got remarried a few years back and I have a three step-siblings. I have been doing odd jobs over the years and sometimes I do dance gigs for extra money. I have decided to get into a job that is more steady and a job that is making a difference." Brittany said.

"I see." Santana said.

The brunette then said, "Brittany are you ok with me being a lesbian?"

"Of course I am. I'm one too. One of the reasons I wanted to take this job was because I dealt with crap in other jobs from homophobes." Brittany said.

"I'm sorry about. I have dealt with that stuff too. But these days I sometimes deal with gimpaphobes." Santana said.

"Don't call yourself a gimp." Brittany said.

Santana said, "Oh it's ok. I need to find some humor about my situation."

Brittany then heard her phone ring.

She walked out of the room to talk.

Santana tried to listen in and she heard Brittany mentioning stuff about a party.

Brittany then came back into the room.

"Was that your girlfriend?" Santana asked.

"Oh no that was my step sister Erin. We are throwing a birthday party for my mom next month. She was asking my opinion about the menu." Brittany said.

"I"m surprised a pretty girl like yourself doesn't have a girlfriend." Santana teased.

"My last relationship ended badly. I want to be single for awhile." Brittany said.

"Sometimes it's fun being single." The brunette responded.

The two talked for awhile, before Brittany decided to head home for the night.

Santana thought about the blonde for a few hours before falling asleep. Brittany reminded her a bit of Quinn. Santana also loved how Brittany interacted with Anna.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day Brittany arrived for the second day of training. She did a little bit more than the previous day. She bathed Santana and fed her breakfast and lunch.

Around 2 pm, Mercedes announced that Santana's mother Maribel would be bringing the kids home and she would be staying until 10 pm and then Mercedes would come to do the night shift.

The kids and Maribel eventually arrived at the house.

Brittany introduced herself to Maribel.

"It's good to meet you Brittany." Maribel said.

"Thank you." The blonde responded

Maribel and the children went into Santana's office to greet her.

Maribel kissed her daughter on the cheek. Santana then helped the kids with their homework, while Maribel went into the kitchen to cook dinner. Brittany offered to help.

"So Brittany, Santana said your father was a quadriplegic." Maribel said.

"He was." Brittany said.

"What level was his injury?" The older Lopez woman asked.

"He was C2." Brittany said.

Maribel winced a bit. A C2 injury meant that a person was paralyzed from the neck down and often they needed a ventilator through a tracheotomy to breathe because the diaphragm was also paralyzed.

"Santana told me that your father died. I'm so sorry." Maribel said.

"Thank you. It was a long time ago. I wish he could have lived a bit longer." Brittany said.

Maribel nodded.

Brittany left shortly after dinner.

* * *

Maribel started watching a movie with her grandchildren. But she found herself thinking about the accident five years earlier that changed her daughter's life.

_It was the summer time, Maribel and her husband Antonio were visiting some friends in Cleveland. Her phone rang and it was a police officer saying that her daughter was injured in an accident and her daughter's wife was dead._

_Santana was airlifted to a hospital in Cleveland. Maribel and Antonio rushed there. Since Antonio was a general physician he asked to assist in Santana's care. Maribel watched from the hallaway of the trauma section. Santana had a neck brace on and bruises all over and a splint on her leg. X-rays were taken and Antonio came out and said Santana was going up to surgery for her neck. The surgery took several hours_

_The couple went into the ICU to see their daughter. She had been intubated and the tube was secured with tape to her face. A halo brace with a sheepskin lined plastic vest was placed on Santana to keep her head and neck from moving. A feeding tube was in one of her nostrils and EKG monitors were on her shoulder and chest. Her left leg was in a long white cast. _

_Santana was kept in a medical coma for four days. The day before she was woke up, a tracheotomy was performed. A hole cut in the front of her neck and then a ventilator was hooked up. _

_Maribel and Antonio were by her bedside waiting for her to wake up. _

_The brunette felt something poking her head and she also felt something pushing air into her lungs. She heard beeping sounds._

_She slowly opened her eyes and saw her parents in view. _

"_Hi Sweetie." Antonio said softly._

_Santana tried to speak but nothing came out._

"_Don't try to speak, Santana. You were in an accident and right you are hooked up to ventilator. I want you to blink your eyes once if you understand" Antonio said._

_She blinked._

"_Your neck was broken and you are paralyzed. I'm so sorry" Antonio said._

_Santana then mouthed Quinn._

_Maribel understood and said, "Quinn didn't make it mija, I'm so sorry." _

* * *

Maribel had just put the kids into bed. She was now getting Santana ready for bed. She brushed her daughter's teeth and then used the lift to put Santana into bed. She slowly changed Santana into a night gown.

"I like Brittany." Maribel said.

'I do too. She is lesbian." Santana said.

"What?" Maribel said.

"Yeah, she was happy to get this job because she has dealt with homophobia in other workplaces." Santana said.

"I guess she would feel safe here." Maribel said.

'"Yeah."

Maribel then covered Santana with blankets and kissed her good night. She watched as Santana feel asleep. Mercedes then came back and Maribel left.

The next day was Brittany's first day to take care of Santana without assistance from Mercedes. She did well and made minimal errors.

* * *

A few weeks passed by and Brittany was now comfortable with caring for Santana. Santana had come down with the flu and was bedridden. Every two hours she had be turned in order to prevent bed sores.

It was noon time and Santana was asleep. She began to have a nightmare about the accident.

_It was a rainy summer day. Santana was driving. Quinn was in the passenger seat talking about the kids. A car hit them head on. Quinn was screaming. _

Santana in her sleep began saying, "No no Quinn."

Brittany heard her from the hallway and she came in.

She placed her hands on Santana's cheeks and said, "It's ok honey I think you are having a nightmare. Wake up."

Slowly Santana came awake. Brittany wiped off sweat from the brunette's face and neck.

"I was a having a nightmare about my accident and I was remembering my wife." Santana said.

"I'm sorry" The blonde responded.

"Damn it, I loved her a lot. I won't ever have that again." Santana cried.

"You will someday." The blonde said in a comforting voice.

"I won't. I'm a fucking cripple." Santana cried.

Brittany overcome with sympathy bent down and kissed Santana on the mouth.

The brunette was surprised by it.

"Can you hold me?" Santana asked.

Brittany then slowly climbed into the bed and held Santana and kissed her forehead.

Santana eventually fell back to sleep. Brittany got out of the bed and began to worry. She did care about Santana a lot, but it felt a bit wrong for her to possibly get involved with the woman she was working for.


	4. Chapter 4

The Caregiver Chapter 4

Santana slept the rest of Brittany's shift. Maribel came over to stay before Mercedes did the night shift.

Brittany couldn't take her mind off the kiss. She felt bad for kissing Santana. She called her mom Susan to meet her for dinner at Breadstix. She went the restaurant and got a table and waited for her mom.

Susan was a tall blonde like her daughter. She was an accountant and been married to her second husband Frank for three years. She took a seat and greeted her daughter. A server came over and took their orders.

Brittany asked, "When is Frank getting back from his business trip?"

"Saturday" Susan responded.

The mother then asked, "How is the new job going?"

"Good". Brittany said with some nervousness in her voice.

"Something is wrong I can feel it." Susan said.

Brittany stayed silent for a few moments before saying, "I kissed Santana earlier today."

A look of shock came over Susan's face.

"She had a nightmare about the accident that caused her paralysis and killed her wife. She was upset and crying that no one would ever want her again. I guess I felt sorry for her and that lead to the kiss." Brittany said.

"Did you apologize?" Susan asked.

"She was asleep when I finished my shift. I will apologize tomorrow." Brittany said.

"You had good intentions you wanted her to feel good. Just apologize and don't beat yourself up about it." The mother then said.

* * *

The next morning Brittany arrived at Santana's house. Mercedes greeted her.

"Santana is doing a bit better today. The doctors think she should continue to rest in bed for a couple of days. The kids are going to be staying at Antonio and Maribel's for the next couple of days. " Mercedes said.

Brittany nodded. After Mercedes left. The blonde then went into Santana's bedroom. Santana was awake and turned on her side.

"Hi Santana." Brittany said softly as she sat down in the chair by the bed.

Santana smiled and said, "hi" back.

The blonde said, "I want to apologize for yesterday. I shouldn't have kissed you."

Santana was a bit shocked, "What do you mean?"

Brittany didn't know what to say and she stayed silent.

Santana figured out why Brittany was apologizing and said, "You only kissed me because you felt sorry for me."

Brittany simply nodded.

The brunette felt angry and said, "Figures nobody is attracted to a cripple who needs to be cared for all the time."

"You are very beautiful woman Santana." Brittany said.

"I'm not anymore. I'm a crippled freak."

Don't say that, you aren't a freak." The blonde said.

"You are just saying that to be nice. Can you leave me alone for awhile. I will call you if I need something." The brunette said.

Brittany sadly left the room. She wanted to do more for Brittany.

An hour later the phone rang and Brittany answered it with "Lopez residence. This is Brittany speaking/"

The voice on the other end said, "Hello you must the day caregiver, I'm Artie Abrams a friend of Santana's. Is she in?

"She is resting right now. She has been ill for awhile. Can I take a message?" Brittany said.

"Sure. Tell her that there is a new patient at the rehab center who could use some mentoring. You see Santana is one of our peer mentors here and I think she might be a good match for this particular patient." Artie said.

"I got everything down and your number is logged on the caller ID." Brittany said.

Brittany and Artie told each other bye.

* * *

Over the next few days, Santana got better. She and Brittany didn't bring up the kiss again. Santana made arrangements to visit the rehab center. Artie was one of the counselors and social workers there. He had been paralyzed at age 8 due to a car accident. In college, he majored in social work and psychology and began working at the rehab center after graduation. Brittany drove her to the center in the large van that had automatic lift and ramp. They arrived at the center.

The front door were sliding automatic doors. As the two women entered the lobby, a wheelchair bound man wearing glasses and a sweater vest approached them.

"Hi Four Eyes." Santana said in a teasing voice.

"Hello Santana." Artie said.

The brunette said, "Artie I would like to introduce you to Brittany Pierce. I know that you two talked on the phone.

Brittany shook Artie's hand.

Artie then said, "Let's go into my office to discuss your mentee"

Santana using the sip and puff mechanism for her chair raced Artie who used the manual push wheelchair since he was a low paraplegic. She liked beating Artie in races.

The three came into Artie's office.

"The patient's name is Marley Rose. She is 21 and she was shot in a bank robbery. She was a teller and the robbery got ugly and she was caught in the crossfire. The bullet severed her T6 vertebrae. She is paralyzed around mid chest down. Since coming here she has been very depressed. Maybe you could try with her." Artie said.

"Yeah I will. I can't promise anything. She is a paraplegic and I'm a quadriplegic. Maybe I could use the whole "I'm worse off than you, but I'm doing well tactic." Santana said.

Santana alone wheeled to Marley's room which was down the hall. As she wheeled in the room. She saw the young woman from the back. She was in a black manual wheelchair and she was looking out the window."

"Who's there?" The young woman said.

"My name is Santana Lopez, I'm one of the mentors here. Artie thought I might help you." The brunette said.

"I doubt it." Marley said before wheeling around.

Marley then saw Santana in her high backed wheelchair. She noticed the sip and puff straw controller near Santana's lips.

Santana said, "As you can see I'm a quadriplegic. I know that I'm different than you. You have use of your arms and I understand why you are depressed about things. I got the way after my injury and I still get that way once in awhile."

Marley wheeled closer to Santana and said, "How can you cope with how you are? I have seen some of the quads here"

"I just try to think of what I have in my life. I have two beautiful children, loving parents, and a network of friends." Santana said.

"Do you ever feel like a burden?" The younger woman said.

"Sometimes. I feel so bad at times for not being able to take care of my children like others can. I hate that I can't braid my daughter's hair or play catch with my son. But those things aren't needed to be a parent and love children. I do my best to be there for my children and find an alternate ways to sometimes help them with things. Your body may broken, but your mind isn't." Santana said.

Marley said, "I know you are right about my mind not being broken. But the fact that my body is broken hurts me because my fiancee broke up with me before I was sent here. I haven't told anyone before you."

Santana felt bad for the young woman.

She then said, "Marley, it is your fiancee's loss. The gunshot didn't kill you, but it was your fiancee who chose to lose you because of what the bullet did."

Santana and Marley talked for awhile about other things. Santana agreed to visit Marley twice a week.

Santana went back to the lobby and found Brittany and Artie waiting for her.

"How did it go?" Artie asked.

"It went ok. It was tough at first. But we are going to continue our mentor sessions." Santana said.

Artie smiled and said, "I knew Marley would take to you."

* * *

Brittany then drove Santana home. As they entered the house. Santana stopped her chair and spoke up, "Brittany would you like go out sometime as friends?"

The blonde was a bit shocked and said, "Sure, I guess."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A week past. Santana visited Marley a couple of times at the rehab center. She asked Brittany to work the weekend. Usually Maribel and Antonio cared for Santana on the weekends. But the two were going on a mini-vacation. Kyle and Anna were going to visit their other grandmother Judy Fabray. It was Friday afternoon. Santana was with Anna in her room instructing the little girl about what to pack. Brittany also helped the little girl picked out games to take. Santana went into Kyle's room to make sure he packed everything he needed.

After both children packed, Brittany and Santana waited with them in the living room. Around 4 pm, there was a knock on the door.

Kyle went to the door and opened and said "Hi Grandma Judy."

"Hi handsome boy." Judy said

Judy moved into the living room. Anna ran up and hugged her.

Judy then went towards Santana. She placed her hand on Santana's left cheek.

"Hi Santana, how are you doing? Have you recovered from the flu?" Judy said.

"Yeah I have recovered and I've been feeling good. How is Frannie doing?" Santana said.

Frannie was Judy's other daughter.

"She is doing well. Her and Jason just got back from Alaska" Judy said.

Santana then introduced Brittany to Judy. Judy shook Brittany's hand firmly and smiled.

Brittany noticed how the woman looked a bit like Quinn.

"Are the kids ready?" Judy asked.

"We are all packed." Anna chimed in.

"We better get going." Judy said.

The kids picked up their suitcases.

"You kids be good for Grandma. I'll call tomorrow to see how you are all doing." Santana said.

The kids and Judy kissed Santana goodbye before leaving.

Santana then said, "This weekend I've decided to get takeout dinners that way you can cut down on some of the cooking Brittany."

Brittany smiled and nodded in agreement.

A couple of hours later, Brittany was feeding Santana some Chinese takeout while occasionally taking bites from her own meal.

Santana said, "What do you want to do after dinner? We can watch a movie. We have a huge DVD and Blu-Ray collection.

"Well about we go to the theater and watch a 9 pm showing?" Brittany suggested.

"I guess we could do that. I would love to see something in the theater that isn't for kids. I love going to movies with my kids, but seeing nothing but kids movies gets tiring after awhile." Santana said.

"I get what you mean. We could watch that movie about bank robbers." Brittany said.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Brittany was pulling the van into one of the handicapped spaces at the theater. She got out of the driver's seat and went to undo the safety ties that held Santana's wheelchair to van floor. She opened the side door and activated the ramp. Santana wheeled down it.

It was a bit cold out and Brittany wrapped a scarf around Santana's neck. She then heard another voice say "Brittany".

She then saw her ex-girlfriend Kayla Hampton. Kayla was a bit shorter than Brittany with red hair and green eyes.

"Oh hi Kayla" Brittany said.

"I guess you are working. Sarah told me about your caregiving job." Kayla said.

"Yeah. Kayla this is Santana Lopez, my client." Brittany said.

Kayla stated a bit at Santana before saying, "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you. Sorry my hands don't work and I can't shake your hand." Santana said.

Kayla glanced down at Santana's hands which laid on special arm rests.

"I understand". Kayla said.

She then faced Brittany and said, "I hope you are doing well Britt."

She then walked away.

Santana noticed a tear streaming down Brittany's face. She remembered Brittany saying that her breakup was bad.

The two went into theater. Brittany bought the tickets and she bought a bucket of popcorn and drinks for her and Santana. The two went into the screening room. Santana wheeled up to the handicapped section and Brittany sat down.

She gave Santana a sip of soda. Santana saw that her eyes were red.

"Are you ok Brittany? I sense that you are upset seeing your ex." Santana said..

"Yeah, I'm still upset and hurting over her. She cheated on me." Brittany said.

"I'm so sorry. I remembered you said the breakup was bad, but I didn't know why. She was an idiot to cheat on you." Santana said.

Brittany said, "Thank you."

The trailers then started playing and then the movie played. Both Santana and Brittany enjoyed the action movie about bank robbers.

* * *

Brittany had just put Santana in bed.

"I had fun tonight. Thank you Brittany for taking me to movies. It was great to do something like that without the kids. I'm sorry that you had to run into your ex." Santana said.

"I had fun too." Brittany responded.

She said good night to Santana and headed to the guest room.

Brittany tossed and turned for a couple of hours. She kept thinking about Kayla. Brittany and Kayla had started dating in high school. They moved into together at age 22. Kayla had gone to college and now worked as an accountant. One day, Brittany came home early from work and found Kayla in bed with Tracy another friend of theirs.

Kayla apologized again and again. Brittany tried to forgive but couldn't. She was the one who broke up with Kayla and moved out of their apartment.

Brittany eventually fell asleep. The next morning, she woke up and checked on Santana who was still asleep. She watched Santana sleep for awhile. She went into the kitchen and made coffee and read from a book.

Later on, Santana awoke and called for Brittany. The blonde spent the rest of the morning getting Santana ready for the day and fed her breakfast. Santana had told Brittany that Artie, his wife Tina, and Marley would be visiting for the day. Artie's wife Tina also worked the the rehab center. They had married two years before.

It was around 2 pm, when the doorbell rang. Brittany answered it. She greeted the house guests and Artie introduced her to Tina and Marley.

They joined Santana in the living room and they drank iced tea. They showed Marley some of the things she would need to make her home wheelchair accessible.

* * *

Marley and Santana had went onto the back porch to talk privately. Meanwhile, Brittany talked with Artie and Tina inside the house.

Tina asked Brittany, "How do you like your job so far? You haven't experienced any stress."

The blonde responded, "Things have been going well. The job can be hard physically."

Artie said, "Well Santana has probably come around more. When she first came back home after rehab, she had a hard time. She was depressed which made her angry with people. I think she has accepted herself more."

Brittany decided to ask Artie something about Santana, "Has Santana dated in the past five years?"

"I don't think so." Artie said.

Awhile later, Marley and Santana came back into the house.

Artie and Tina got close to Santana and said, "Santana we have something important to tell you."

Tina then said, "I'm pregnant. I just found a few days back."

Santana smiled and said, "Congrats to both of you."

Artie then said, "Tina and I were talking yesterday and we want you to be the godmother to our child. You have more experience in the parenting department and we could use your advice."

The brunette smiled and said, "I feel so honored. Thank you too."

Tina bent down and gave Santana a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Later that night, Brittany noticed that Santana was looking at baby items on online stores on her laptop.

The brunette said, "I'm going to get Tina and Artie an early baby gift."

"That is so sweet." Brittany said.

"Do you want kids?" Santana said.

"Yeah, but I would like to adopt and give kids a fighting chance." Brittany said.

"Quinn and I talked about adoption. But both of us wanted to experience carrying a child. After Anna was born, we had discussed adoption." Santana said.

"Can I ask more about Quinn?" Brittany said.

"Sure. Quinn and I were friends in high school. I came out of the closet back then. Quinn had crushes on me which she didn't tell because she was scared of coming out back then. Quinn's father Russell is a homophobe. When Quinn came out of the closet at age 21, he disowned her and they never spoke again. Quinn and I started dating. We got engaged a year later. She was a sweet person. She was a music teacher. She taught piano mostly. I went to law school and I started working as a lawyer. Quinn decided to be carry our first child so I can have more time to establish myself in my career. She was so beautiful when she was pregnant. She ended up having to have Kyle by a c section." Santana said.

The brunette said, "When I carried Anna, she was so supportive and she comforted me during the stressful times. She would hold me in her arms."

Santana then looked up at Brittany and asked, "Brittany can I ask a favor from you?"

The blonde said, "Ok sure."

"Could sleep with me in the same bed tonight. I would like to have that feeling again of having someone in bed with me. I don't want to have sex, well I really can't have sex like this. I just want to be held in bed." Santana said.

"Brittany said, "I can do that."

Several hours later, Brittany had put Santana in bed.

"I'm going to get changed into some sleep clothes." Brittany said as she left the bedroom.

Santana was smiling in bed. She knew nothing was really going to happen in the bed, but she felt good that Brittany was willing to do the favor. Brittany returned several minutes later. She was wearing shorts and a tank top. She slowly climbed into the special full size hospital bed. She took Santana in her arms.

The two fell asleep about ten minutes later.

Around 3 am Brittany awoke. She turned on the lamp on the night stand and watched Santana again. She then kissed Santana on the neck, but the brunette didn't wake up.


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I have to decided to address some things about the story due to comments from the reviews. Santana's disability is permanent in the story. I have worked with different kinds of disabled people including quadriplegics over the past several years. I decided to do a story involving a quadriplegic, to see how people would respond to it, and also to see how I could tackle it as a writer. I do agree with reviewers on Santana's situation being sad. I also plan to have her relationships with her kids and others show the positivity in her life.

I'm also willing to a question and answer thing on here to answer questions people have about quadriplegics and other types of disabilities.


	7. Chapter 6

The Caregiver Chapter 6

Brittany and Santana both awoke a few hours later. Brittany did the usual morning routine with Santana. The two spent the day watching movies and they ordered pizza for lunch. It was around 3 pm when Judy arrived with the kids.

Both kids were happy to see Santana.

Judy and Santana went into Santana's office to talk.

"Judy I have decided to give you Quinn's piano. It's just here getting dust. You taught Quinn to play, I thought you would like to have it." Santana said.

"Santana you shouldn't give it away. Maybe the kids will want to learn later on. It would be good if they learned and played on their mom's piano." Judy said.

Santana smiled and said, "Yeah I guess you are right. If the kids never want learn, the piano is yours.

Judy smiled and nodded.

"I have something else I want to discuss with you Judy." Santana said.

"What is it sweetie?" The older woman asked.

"I think I'm in love with someone. I wanted you to know because I still love Quinn and I will never stop loving her. I just don't want you to be hurt." Santana said.

"I wouldn't be hurt. I know you will never stop loving Quinn. You need to move on too." Judy said as she touched Santana's cheek and stroked her hair a bit.

"I know I need to move on. But I don't know if the person I'm in love with right now, would ever fall for someone like me." The brunette said.

"Don't sell yourself short. You are a good and beautiful woman Santana. Many women would be lucky like Quinn was." Judy said.

"I'm not normal anymore." Santana said.

"Sweetie you are still normal. You are disabled, but that doesn't mean anything. I know if Quinn was here today she would still love you and be with you." Judy said.

* * *

Later on, after Judy left. Brittany placed Santana in bed. Anna was now lying with Santana. The two were having a movie night. Kyle was in his room reading several comic books that Judy had given to him.

Brittany watched the mother and daughter. Anna was a good little helper. Before the movie started, she made rootbeer floats for her, Brittany, and Santana. Anna helped Santana drink her float and she also wiped any spills that occurred. The little girl also fed her mother popcorn and some red licorice.

Anna eventually fell asleep in Santana's bed. Santana smiled at the sight. Even though she couldn't feel her daughter lying beside her, she was happy to be bonding with her daughter.

Brittany came into the room later on and carried Anna to her room. She then came back to check on Santana. She checked the catheter bag and she did skin checks.

Santana said, "Brittany thank you for last night."

The blonde replied, "You don't have to thank me. I didn't mind doing the favor."

Santana then said, "I wish I could take you in my arms and hold you and kiss you."

The blonde then got on the bed and kissed Santana. Santana kissed back and they made out for several minutes.

Santana smiled as Brittany then lied closed to her and place her head on Santana's chest.

"I like hearing your heart beat." Brittany said.

Santana smiled.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Santana and Brittany kept their relationship a secret from others. When they were alone in the house, they would kiss and sometimes lay together in bed. It was a rainy afternoon, Santana and Brittany were in her office. Brittany was helping Santana re organize documents.

After awhile, Brittany took a break and sat on Santana's lap. She started kissing Santana. After several minutes someone said, "Mom what are you doing?"

The voice was Kyle's.

Brittany quickly got off Santana's lap.

In a panic, Santana said, "Kyle what are you doing? Shouldn't you be at soccer practice?"

Kyle responded, "Practice got cancelled. Tyler's mom gave me a ride."

The boy then went to his room. Santana followed him.

"Kyle let me explain." Santana said.

"I guess you want to get us another new mom." The boy said.

"I'm not doing that. I don't want to make Brittany your other mother. I just need love again, like the love I had with your mom." Santana said.

Kyle stayed quiet. Santana figured he was upset and she left him alone.

Later that day, Santana told Anna about her relationship with Brittany. Anna was happy for her mother. Santana was happy about Anna's response, but she still worried about Kyle and other things and people that would effected by her new relationship with Brittany.


	8. Chapter 7

The Caregiver Chapter 7

A week had past since Brittany and Santana started telling others about their relationship. Kyle was still having issues with it. Santana contacted Holly Holliday, a family counselor who had been working with her family for the past few years. She scheduled a session for her and Kyle.

Maribel drove them to Holly's office and waited in the waiting room.

"It has been about a year since I've seen you and your family Santana." Holly said.

"I know. Just recently I started seeing someone again and Kyle has been having issues with that." The brunette said.

Holly faced Kyle and said, "I think that must be hard to see your mom with someone new."

Kyle nodded, "I miss my mom Quinn a lot. I worry that my mom Santana will start to love Brittany more."

Santana said, "Kyle I will never stop loving Quinn."

Holly then said, "Kyle do you have any worries about your mom and her relationship?"

The boy said, "I do. I worry that Brittany will hurt my mom. I'm protective of her."

The brunette smiled when she heard that.

Holly then said, "It is natural to be protective of those who you love. But your mom is an adult and she can take care of herself emotionally."

Kyle said, "I know, but I worry that Brittany will break up with my mom because she is different."

The blonde counselor then said, "It's ok to worry about, but that has not happened and it might not happen. Kyle I think you should give Brittany a chance. Let her into life."

* * *

Kyle didn't want to give Brittany a chance. A week later, Brittany was going to spend the weekend with Santana and the kids. Her mother and stepfather were also going to meet Santana and her kids.

Santana was nervous the morning of the visit. Brittany caught onto it.

"Don't be so nervous." She said as she was bathing Santana.

"I don't know how your parents are going to react to me." Santana said.

"They will love you. My mom already knows what to expect, my dad was in a very similar situation to you." Brittany said.

It was noon. Santana and the kids were waiting in the living room, while Brittany was in the kitchen making coffee and taking muffins out of the oven.

The doorbell rang and Santana and the kids went to it. Brittany followed behind.

Kyle opened the door.

Santana immediately noticed how much Brittany's mother Susan looked Brittany. Brittany's stepfather Frank was a tall man with greying hair and a beard. He smiled at Santana and the kids.

"Hello Mr and Mrs. Stoddard." Santana said.

"Santana, there is no need to be formal. Just call us Susan and Frank." Susan said.

Frank bent down and greeted the children.

"You must be Kyle and Anna." He said.

He then gave each child a gift bag.

"Cool presents." Kyle said.

"What do you say kids?" Santana said.

Both children immediately said, "Thank you."

"About we go into the kitchen." Brittany said.

The group sat around the table. Brittany had prepared apple cider for the children. Kyle received a football as a gift and Anna received a CandyLand board game.

Susan said, "So Santana what kind of law do you practice?"

"Well it's a variety of things. I help people set up wills and such. I also do quite a bit of work with disabled people." The brunette said.

"That is a good thing. Every once in awhile a cop will end up disabled. I remember a lawyer helped out Mitchell after he was shot." Susan said.

Brittany noticed the sad look in her mother's eyes when she talked about her father. She knew that her mother never really got over her father's death.

Kyle later asked Frank if he would go out and throw the football with him.

"You got a good arm." Frank said as he caught the ball the boy threw.

"Thanks." Kyle said.

Kyle asked, "Frank have you replaced Brittany's dad ?."

"I haven't. Brittany's father was her father and he can't be replaced." Frank said.

"I'm scared Brittany will replace my other mom Quinn." The boy said.

"You don't have to be scared. She isn't replacing your mother. She might be an extra person in your life and there is nothing wrong with having love from one more person." Frank said.

The boy thought about what Frank said.

* * *

Back in the kitchen, Anna was seated on Santana's lap and they were finishing a game of CandyLand with Brittany and Susan.

"Does anyone want more coffee?" Brittany asked.

"I would like another cup." Susan said.

Brittany looked at Santana who shook her head no. She went over and poured coffee into a cup and then handed it to her mother.

The game of CandyLand came to end with Anna being the winner. The little girl and Brittany decided to head outside and see what Frank and Kyle were up to.

Susan faced Santana and said, "Anna is a cute little girl. She looks just like you."

Santana smiled, "Thank you. My kids are my life."

Susan then said, "Brittany told me you were having trouble with Kyle. He was having issues with your new relationship with Brittany."

The brunette said, "We went to see our family counselor last week. He said that he is having a hard time seeing me with someone else. He remembers quite a bit about Quinn and I. Anna sadly doesn't. I tell her about Quinn all the time.

The older woman then said, "I remember Brittany had a hard time when I started dating again. But over time things got better."

* * *

Later than night, Brittany was in Anna's room playing tea party with her. Kyle was walking by and watched from the door way. He saw how happy his younger sister was around Brittany and he remembered Frank's advice from before.

He slowly walked in and said, "Can I join the tea party?"

Anna said, "Yeah"

Kyle looked at Brittany and smiled. The three later joined Santana for a story before bed.

…

Brittany was lying in bed with Santana.

"I think Kyle is starting to warm up to me." The blonde said.

"I figured he would. He just needed time." Santana said.

Brittany then started kissing Santana's neck. She slowly undressed Santana and fingered her. Even though Santana couldn't feel it, she smiled as Brittany did it.

…..

A week passed by, one afternoon Santana was taking a break from work. She and Brittany were watching TV.

The doorbell rang and Brittany opened the door and a man with red hair was standing.

"Can I help you?" Brittany asked.

"I need to speak to Santana Lopez." The man said.

Santana wheeled toward the doorway and said "I'm Santana Lopez."

"Miss Lopez I'm here to serve you with these legal papers."

Santana said, "What?"

The man handed the papers to Brittany and left. Brittany then held the papers for Santana to read. She read them and started crying.

"What is it Santana?" Brittany asked.

"Quinn's father Russell is suing for custody of Kyle. He is claiming that I'm not fit to be a parent." Santana said.

Brittany then held Santana.


	9. Chapter 8

The Caregiver Chapter 8

The next day after being served with the papers from Russell, Santana arranged for her law school classmate and fellow lawyer Rachel Berry to visit. Brittany was doing her best to comfort Santana. Santana's parents and Judy were furious at what Russell was doing.

Santana and Brittany were in her office gathering documents before Rachel arrived. Santana decided that Rachel would represent her.

The doorbell rang and Brittany and Santana made their way to the door. Brittany opened the door and short brunette Rachel entered. Santana introduced Rachel to Brittany.

They went into Santana's office. Rachel looked over various documents.

"I think Russell will argue that your disability keeps you from a being fit parent. I know that isn't the truth Santana. You are a great mother, but I can see Russell also arguing that you are dependent on others to physically care for Kyle." Rachel said.

"I'm so furious Berry. Russell and Quinn were estranged and he has never met out kids. Of course, he only wants Kyle. Kyle was biologically Quinn's. He probably thinks that since I'm not biologically related to Kyle that I shouldn't have him." Santana said.

"The fact that Russell and Quinn were estranged will help our case. It will show that there wasn't any prior established relationship between Russell and Kyle. I will get to work on your case Santana. I want you to be positive and seek help from various people willing to give character statements in case things go further." Rachel said.

Rachel and Santana spoke in private for several minutes before the short woman left.

Santana called out for Brittany and said, 'Britt I need you take me to Quinn's grave."

Twenty minutes later, they were on the road.

Santana said, "I used to have people take me to visit Quinn's grave weekly. Now I only go when I'm feeling down. I know it sounds crazy, but visiting her grave gives me comfort."

Brittany nodded and kept driving. She felt weird driving Santana to visit her deceased wife's grave.

They finally came to the cemetery. Brittany helped Santana out of the van and Santana lead her to the grave.

The blonde stayed back a few feet from Santana and the grave.

Santana said, "Hey Q. I know it's been awhile since I've been here. But I've been busy with the kids and now your dad wants to get custody of Kyle. I know you are probably pissed. I promise you that I will fight for our son. Anna is doing well and I wish she had memories of you."

Santana then wheeled away from the grave and Brittany took her back home.

The brunette decided to tell Kyle about what was going on. When the kids got home from school, Brittany took Anna to play in her room.

Santana and Kyle went outside.

"Kyle I have something to tell you something." Santana said.

The boy nodded.

"Quinn's father Russell is suing me for custody of you."

"Why would he do that, he hated my mom for being gay?" The boy said.

"I know he did. He doesn't want to you be with me because of my disability. But I wonder why he didn't try getting custody sooner" Santana said.

"Mom I won't go with him even if the judge says so." Kyle said with tears forming in his eyes.

"Kyle don't worry too much. We haven't gone to court and Rachel will be doing what she can to help us." The mother said.

* * *

Before Brittany left Santana's, the two women spoke about Kyle.

"Kyle is so worried." Santana said.

"Of course, he would be, someone is threatening to take him from the only life he has ever known." Brittany said.

"I've decided not to tell Anna about this. I don't want to worry her about Kyle too."

The blonde said, "San, I've been thinking about taking you out on a date one of these nights. What do you say?

"Sure, a date night would be good. About Friday, Kyle is going to a sleepover and I can get my mom or Judy to watch Anna." The brunette said.

"That will work." Brittany responded.

* * *

Date night came around, Mercedes and Maribel dressed Santana in nice light green dress. Mercedes did Santana's hair. Brittany came and the two headed off the in the van.

Brittany took Santana to Riccio's a nice Italian restaurant in Lima. Based on advice from Mercedes, Brittany requested a table far off from the other customers. Santana still had issues with people staring at her in restaurants. She hated when others watched her being fed.

The waitress took their orders.

"Thank you for this Brittany. It is good to get my mind off other things mainly what Russell is doing to me." Santana said.

"You're welcome. I just want to ease things for you and the kids. Have you talked to Rachel? " Brittany said.

"I talked to her earlier this evening. She has filed some papers with the court and we might have a hearing in a few weeks. She is going to start gathering character witnesses for me." Santana said.

"I could be a character witness." The blonde replied

"I know. But I think it is better that long time friends and associates are used sweetie. I don't want Russell to use my girlfriend against me" Santana said.

Brittany simply nodded, but she felt hurt that she wasn't being asked to testify for Santana.

Dinner was later brought to the table.

Brittany alternated between feeding herself and Santana.

After the dinner, the women headed back to Santana's. Maribel was in the living room reading a book. She had put Anna into bed.

Santana and Brittany went to Anna's room. Santana sometimes liked to watch her children sleep.

* * *

Brittany arrived at her apartment building. She walked to her unit and found Kayla near her doorstep.

"Hey Britt." The redhead said.

"What are you doing here?" Brittany asked.

"I saw you at Riccio's. I followed you to that crippled chick's house and then I came here to wait for you." The redhead said.

"Kayla what do you want?" She asked.

"I was thinking we could hook up and have some fun."

"I can't I'm with Santana." The blonde said.

"That cripple." The redhead said with a laugh.

"Don't laugh." Brittany spat out angrily.

"Why? You are with someone who can't fuck you."

The redhead got closer to Brittany and pushed her against a wall forcibly and kissed her.

Brittany pushed her off and she fell back.

The redhead cried in pain.

"My arm hurts, you bitch." She screamed.

"Get out of here." Brittany said.

* * *

The next morning, Brittany heard banging on her door.

She opened it and saw two police officers there.

One officer said,

"Brittany Pierce you are under arrest for the assault on Kayla Hampton."

"What do you mean?" The blonde said.

"Miss Hampton said that you pushed her onto the ground last night and her arm is broken as a result."

* * *

A few hours later, Brittany was sitting in a jail cell. The guard came to cell.

"You made bail."

She was escorted to a lobby area where her mother was.

Susan approached her daughter, "Are you ok baby?"

"I'm not. Mom I didn't mean to injure Kayla." She said.

"I know sweetie. I called Santana." Susan said.

"Mom I told you not to."

"I know. I figured that since Santana is a lawyer she could help. She called a lawyer friend of hers to help out. His name is Blaine Anderson. He is going to meet with us later on. " Susan said.

Brittany walked out to the parking lot. She got in the passenger seat and closed her eyes wishing that her troubles and Santana's troubles could go away.


End file.
